


Cravings and Yoga

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [362]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Coping, Cravings, Gen, Yoga, mentions of Sam/Jess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam does yoga to help with cravings.





	

It’s a stupid misfiring in his brain, but…he and Jess used to do yoga to help beat stress, to clear their minds and refocus where they needed their attention and, somehow, Sam’s brain digs that up.

His body craving a supernaturally addictive substance isn’t the same as midterm stress or a bad paper or an upcoming job interview, but he tries it anyways. Dean leaves him alone and Sam takes the privacy to strip down to the only pair of shorts he owns, then stand in the cleared space. He doesn’t have a yoga mat, or a class, or an instructor, although he can at least look up workout videos on his laptop.

It’s awkward, both because it’s been so long since his body has done these moves, and because his whole body hurts, thrumming with the craving he can’t give in to, has to do whatever it takes to avoid.

Maybe, for then, it’s good that he’s so awkward, though, because it takes more concentration to get it right, to just avoid falling on his ass. And, in his concentration, the yoga does what he wants it to. It distracts him, re-focuses him, and helps him forget.

Later, he gets better at it. The moves come back smoother, his limbs automatically knowing where to go, his brain remembering everything it needs. It takes less blatant effort so he focuses on technique, making himself better and better at it until his moves look good enough that even Jess’ favorite instructor wouldn’t have anything to criticize.

He doesn’t do yoga in front of Dean, so whenever Dean is around, he suffers through the cravings, watches his hands shake and feels the immense pain and just pretends it’s all fake. As soon as Dean leaves, though, Sam’s taking deep, calming breaths, and opening his laptop and changing his clothes, and getting into position.

He and Jess had used to joke about yoga, about how it saved their sanity and kept them from doing anything stupid during exam times, how it was their saving grace. Sam always remembers those days.

He just never thought yoga would be what was primarily, entirely, for-real keeping him together, keeping him from splitting apart at the seams on any given day.


End file.
